In the Gray Hours
by OpheliaIvy
Summary: A casual conversation at the bar leads to unexpected revelations. Set around season 6. (Also posted on AOOO)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Friday night filled The Dirty Robber with a sea of random patrons. Jane weaved through a crowd and managed to snag the last open table near the back of the bar. The detective stretched her legs across one side of the booth and waited for the others to arrive. Several groups eyed the near empty table but rushed past after Jane's glare. She smirked and continued to watch more people fill the bar.

A few minutes later Maura and Korsak arrived. The blonde noticed how Jane claimed an entire seat and decided to slip into the other side rather than argue. Korsak flopped down next to her and raised his arm toward the bar.

A college aged guy with scraggly hair and faded jeans brought out a tray of drinks which Vince began handing out around the table. An extra beer was set at the end for Frankie. He gave a nod of thanks and the younger man disappeared back into the crowd.

Jane tipped her bottle towards Korsak in thanks. "Not that I'm not happy for you, but what's with all the extra customers tonight?"

He looked over his shoulder, "Beats me, but I'll take it."

"Geez. Had to grab the booth farthest from the door?" Frankie managed to snag an empty chair and pulled it up to the end rather than share a seat with his sister.

"Next time you wanna come early and grab us better seats, feel free." Jane sniped at the younger Rizzoli but he rolled his eyes, immune to her moods.

Maura frowned as she looked over their table and out into the random faces. "Where's Nina? Why doesn't she ever come out with us?" She looked pointedly at Jane. "You invited her, right?"

Her face tightened and she twirled her finger in the air, pointing back at Maura. "Why are you looking at me with that tone?" In response, the doctor raised an eyebrow. Jane met it with a hard stare. "I always invite her. She said she had stuff to do."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Maura pushed. "What does that even mean?"

"It's a way of saying 'no thank you' without actually saying it. Anyway, if you really want her to come out, I'm not the one who should be asking." She stretched out one foot, just able to nudge her brother.

"Hey," Frankie grumbled, spilling beer down his chin. "What's that for?" His bottle clanked against the table and he used the edge of his shirt to wipe at his mouth.

"Seriously?" Jane chuckled. "You're so clueless. It's like that time in school with the redhead. God, what was her name? Brenda? Becky?"

"Becca," Frankie offered with a sigh. "Do you always gotta go there?"

Maura giggled at their bickering and looked across at Jane. "Who's Becca?"

"Only the first poor girl to fall for Frankie." Jane's grin widened at the blush on his cheeks.

Frankie pushed back against the chair, causing the feet to scratch loudly across the floor. "She did not. Can we please change the subject?" He picked up his beer, downing half before setting it down.

Ignoring his discomfort, Jane continued. "She baked him cookies. Started following him home after school. Asked to be study partners." Her eyes twinkled, noting the amused faces across the table. She glanced to Frankie who seemed resigned to the teasing.

"What's wrong with that?" Maura looked puzzled. "It's refreshing to think of teenagers valuing the importance of education."

Before either Rizzoli could comment, Korsak's laughter interrupted. "A girl's aptitude isn't the first thing most teenage boys notice." The others chuckled, but were quickly silenced by Maura's derisive huff.

"She ended up being valedictorian, Maura. No way she needed help from Elmer Fudd over there." Jane shook her head again and tsk'd as she looked over at Frankie. "Broke that girl's heart."

"C'mon, Janie." His eyes were pleading and after a few seconds, Jane relented.

"Fine, fine." She twisted in her seat, swinging her legs back under the table. She couldn't quite place Maura's expression and nudged one of her feet with her own.

Maura gave Jane a faint smile but it was lost as she shook her head. "I don't understand. Does Nina know Becca or something?"

The question was innocent but it sent Jane into a fit of laughter. "Probably not, but one day they'll bump into each other in 'The Zone'."

"What zone?" Maura grumbled, growing more frustrated. She looked between the others and even Frankie's eyes held a hint of amusement.

Before Jane could respond, Korsak chimed in. "I believe the elder Rizzoli is referring to 'The Friend Zone'." Looking over at her, he caught Jane's eye. "Correct?"

Jane held out her bottle to Korsak and they toasted. She could feel Frankie's glare, but chose to look away, addressing Maura directly. "When two people have a friendship, but one person has…let's say, romantic feelings for the other, but they aren't reciprocated? Well that person ends up in 'The Friend Zone'." She paused to take a swig of beer, missing the color drain from Maura's face. "In the case of Frankie, sometimes the person doesn't even realize the other one has feelings." She risked a glance at her brother, "Which she does by the way."

He squirmed under the scrutiny. "We're colleagues," Frankie argued and looked to Korsak for confirmation.

The older detective shrugged and held up his hands. "If you say so, but she definitely doesn't laugh that hard at my jokes."

"That's hardly a good qualifier, Korsak. Most of your jokes are…" Jane paused when she saw his smile fade as he glowered at her, "classics. Under appreciated by this generation." She turned to face Maura, who would tell her if she'd talked her way out of trouble. Her own smile faltered when she saw lines etched across her forehead. "Hey," she said softly and pushed her bottle across the table to clink against Maura's wine glass. "You okay?"

"So this 'Friend Zone' is a bad thing?" Maura looked to the others at the table before settling her gaze back on Jane. The crinkle above her nose said she was more confused than upset.

Jane's entire demeanor changed with the question and her eyes softened as she watched her friend. "It's not bad, exactly. I guess if you're the person with the feelings, it sucks…" she looked to the men at the table, hoping for assistance but they responded with blank expressions.

"Is it permanent?"

"What?" Jane was puzzled by Maura's persistent questions.

"Does anyone ever leave this 'friend zone'?" She drew in her bottom lip and watched Jane for a response.

"Um," she hesitated. "I suppose it's possible, but I think it's usually a done deal." Jane shifted in her seat, sorry that she'd brought it up. The muscles in her neck were tight and she reached up to squeeze away some of the tension. "Anyway, the people involved usually remain friends, so it's not a total loss." She sighed. "It happens all the time, really. We've all been on both sides at one time or another. Just a fact of life."

Korsak gave an exaggerated shake of the head. "Spent a lot of time there, myself." All three heads turned to look at him with surprise. "You know…before Kiki, I mean."

"C'mon, Maura," Jane teased. "It's not like you don't know you're a heartbreaker."

Her frown deepened. "Wait. So anyone you turn down automatically becomes part of this club?"

Frankie waved his hand. "Nah. That'd be way too many people." When he noticed both Maura and Jane looking at him with veiled irritation, he shook his head, "I meant in general. Geez." Ignoring the glare from his sister, Frankie looked at Maura. "It's not because you tell a guy 'no'."

"Don't worry about it, Maur'." Jane grinned across at her. "You can't help how you feel, right?"

Korsak shrugged. "I don't know. I woulda traded my right arm to get out of the zone at one time." Once again he was met with curious stares. "Not now. And tell me not one of you has felt the same way?"

Frankie chuckled, Jane shrugged and Maura dropped her eyes.

The older detective grumbled. "Fine. Pretend. At least I'm honest enough to admit it. We all have that one person that we thought could be more than a friend."

"Yeah, yeah." Jane tried to dismiss it. "Although I can't imagine Maura in that situation."

Frankie noticed the way Maura shifted in her seat and studied her empty wine glass as she tried not to look over at Jane. It was unusual to see such raw emotion on the reserved woman's face. There was something more in her look and he continued to steal glances at her, trying to figure it out. He shot a glare at Jane. "I pity the poor slobs that pined over you."

"Whatever." She stuck out her tongue, grinning at her brother. "Look, Maur. It's no big deal."

"I think Nina would disagree," she countered. The responding grin from Jane was unplanned, but it caused Maura to return it.

"Okay, how about a new subject?" Frankie interjected. "Janie. You dating anyone?"

"Funny," she grumbled, but didn't appear to really be bothered by the question. "I'm just being selective."

He tried to cover his chortle with a cough. It prompted Jane to kick at him again and the others laughed. "Don't you have to have some interest before you narrow down your choices?"

"Hey!" Jane huffed. "I have interest." Even she didn't sound convinced of the statement and shook her head. "Eh…after everything that happened with Casey, I'd rather be out with you guys on a Friday anyway."

Frankie snorted, "Please. I'd leave all of you in the dust in a heartbeat."

Korsak slapped his hand on the table. "This is getting dangerous. I'm getting another round. All in?" The Rizzolis tipped their bottles in his direction and Maura gave a polite nod.

"We could stop inviting you anytime, little brother." Jane smiled around the mouth of her beer, finishing off the last few drops. She set it back on the table and began idly spinning it until it almost tipped.

Maura reached out to catch it as Jane did. Their fingers brushed against each other and she looked at her thoughtfully. Frankie watched his sister blush and drop her hand. The doctor took a deep breath and pulled hers away, slipping it under the table to rest in her lap. She looked across the table and tilted her head. "You really haven't been seeing anyone, have you?"

Jane looked back at her curiously. "Did you think I was dating in secret?" Her eyes twinkled, amused at the idea.

"Well. No. But." Her brow furrowed. "I guess I just didn't realize it before."

"It's no big deal." Jane tipped her head to the side. "And before you say something that reminds me of my mother, just don't."

"You deserve to be with someone, Jane," she insisted.

Jane smirked. "Okay, that definitely didn't sound like Ma, but still no. I'm fine. I'm out with the people I care about. I'm happy."

Frankie considered the notion that he was actually invisible. The Rizzoli part of him wanted to continue observing them since they'd forgotten his presence. However, the tension was palpable between the two and he couldn't ignore that one of the women was his sister. He gave a wistful look toward the bar where Korsak was still waiting on their drinks. _Lucky bastard._

The attention to her personal life made Jane's pulse quicken. Wanting to shift attention, she nodded across the table. "What about you?"

Maura's face tightened. "What about me?"

"I haven't heard you mention any dates since Jack left." Jane only meant to make a point, but when she saw Maura's face fall, she regretted being so blunt. However, before she could backtrack, the blonde went on the offensive.

Maura knew well enough that Jane hadn't meant her comment to hurt, but she couldn't ignore the chill that rolled through her body. Fueled by alcohol and inexplicable sadness, she shook her head. "The Art of Deflection, by Jane Rizzoli."

"Look, I'm just saying…"

She was quick to interrupt. "What Jane? You've insinuated, but you actually haven't stated anything."

The light banter at the table had somehow escalated and Frankie saw both women preparing for battle. He cleared his throat but neither one looked his way. "Hey. Didn't the Sox play this afternoon? Anyone catch the score?"

Jane gave him a sideways glance before turning back to Maura. "I'm only saying if you wanna worry about someone's love life, why don't you make it yours?"

Korsak rested a tray on the corner of the table and began handing out drinks. "You'd think in my own bar I wouldn't have to wait in line, but…" The silence drew his attention for the first time and he looked around. Frankie was ready to bolt and Jane and Maura were trying hard not to look at one another. "O…kay. So what'd I miss?"

Frankie mumbled, "The usual."

Still unsure what was going on, the older detective reclaimed his seat and began talking about the first thing that came to mind. "Kiki's been after me to go to some cooking class for couples." He chuckled to himself. "I told her I can cook a mean steak and my hamburgers are first class, but she's pretty insistent."

Jane looked up at him and chuckled. "I can already picture you in an apron."

"Funny. You know there's still room in the class…"

"Why does everyone assume I can't cook?" She was met with skepticism and groused. "Just because I don't do it, doesn't mean I can't."

"Perfect time to prove it, Janie," Frankie piped in.

"Exactly." Korsak grinned, pleased not to suffer through the cooking class alone. "You should bring Maura." He gave the blonde an apologetic smile. "I mean, I know you can cook and all, but with you there Jane's less likely to need a fire extinguisher or stitches."

"Ha. Ha." She mumbled as she scooted across the bench and stood. "I'll be back." Without looking at anyone, Jane turned and headed to the bathroom.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them until Maura spoke up. "I'm sorry to be the first to rush off, but I have a bit of a headache."

"Maura," Frankie said. His tone was apologetic. "Stay."

"Thank you, but I think a good night's sleep is in order." She placed her hand on Korsak's shoulder and he obliged by slipping out and offering her assistance in standing.

"You want me to call you a cab?" Korsak looked at her with concern. It was obvious something happened while he was retrieving drinks, but he couldn't imagine what transpired in a few minutes to make Maura look so downtrodden.

"No. Thank you, Vince. I'll be fine." She glanced across the room and back at Frankie. "You'll give my apologies to Jane?"

He released a heavy sigh. "Sure."

When Jane returned to the table she felt Maura's absence before she saw it. "Where'd she go?" She looked over her shoulder, already searching the room.

Longer explanations came to mind, but Frankie didn't want to be involved. "She went home."

Jane whipped her head around. "Wait, what?"

"Said she had a headache and wanted to sleep." Frankie relayed the message in a monotone voice, making it clear he didn't believe the excuse. His eyes were on his sister who seemed to shift between angry and confused.

"Why'd you let her leave?" Jane tightened her left fist and bounced it against her thigh.

Frankie's irritation flared. "Don't act like this is on me."

Her face darkened and her body tensed. "What the hell does that mean?"

Even Korsak rolled his eyes at Jane's lack of awareness. "It means, you broke her her, you fix her."

Jane groaned as she looked between the two men. Frankie shook his head, but when he spoke his voice was softer. " We both know why Maura made a fast exit and nothing I could say was gonna change her mind."

Her shoulders slumped and she stared up at the ceiling. "Shit."

The two men watched Jane struggle to gain control of her emotions. They knew better than to speak and gave her the quiet she needed to come to a decision. After almost a minute, she finally looked down at them and released a heavy breath. "I gotta go."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. They are very much appreciated!

 **Chapter 2**

Maura was halfway through her nighttime rituals when she heard loud thumping on her front door. She reached for the glass of water at the edge of the sink and took a swig to rinse her mouth. For a few seconds she stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection before leaning over to spit. Assuming her visitor left, she reached for her makeup remover when the steady rap carried through the house once more.

She felt the sigh leave her body. Resignation. At this hour there was no doubt who stood on the other side of her door. The muscles in her neck tightened and she rolled her shoulders, trying to fight back against the tension coiling her body. A third set of knocks broke her reverie and she tugged the robe off its hook on her way out, securing the knot while she trotted down the stairs.

Though she knew, _felt_ , the presence on her stoop, Maura still peered through the door to confirm. It was almost comical to see the way that Jane rocked from foot to foot as she stared out onto the street. She watched the brunette lift her hand, biting the edge of her thumb as she waited. Though she often scolded Jane about the hygiene issues associated with nail-biting, she secretly found the habit endearing. Even Jane Rizzoli could be vulnerable.

Maura took a deep breath, steeling herself for whatever came next. Apologies? Arguments? At the moment, she had no fight left and simply disabled the alarm and unfastened each lock. She pulled open the door and leaned against it, exhausted.

Jane was trying not to fidget as she stood on the porch. She slapped her hands against her thighs, tapping a steady beat as she burned off nervous energy. When the door opened she began talking before turning around. "I can't believe you left without saying…" The rest of the sentence fell away when she saw Maura illuminated in the doorway, embraced in satin. "Uh…"

Maura felt smug as she watched Jane's tough demeanor falter. She felt her skin heat under the intensity of the detective's gaze, but gave no outward indication that she was affected at all. One eyebrow lifted and she waited for Jane to continue but an awkward silence settled between them.

They might've stood that way the rest of the night, but the autumn breeze passed over Maura's skin and she shivered. Pulling the robe tighter, she finally spoke. "Jane." A curse. A prayer. Salvation. She couldn't be certain, but stepped away from the entrance, allowing Jane to pass.

"You left," Jane mumbled as she entered the house.

"I did," Maura confirmed as she relocked the front door and set the alarm. "I'd had enough for the evening." The air felt thicker and she drew in a shaky breath.

Jane frowned. She was taken by the way Maura's robe split just slightly at her chest, giving the barest hint of the nightgown beneath it. The rich eggplant tone contrasted against Maura's pale skin, giving her an ethereal glow. "Do you always answer the door this late at night in…" Her brow tightened, unsure how to finish the question.

She might've felt defensive, but the low register of Jane's voice and the hint of curiosity told her that it wasn't meant to be accusatory. "I don't have many late night visitors, Jane. I was getting ready for bed."

"I," she began again, but found herself unable to complete a thought.

Maura waited for Jane to continue. To rapid fire questions at her or even explain her presence, but nothing happened. A yawn snuck up and gave her an excuse to end their discomfort. "There are fresh sheets in the guest room." They both knew Jane would stay over. "I put your pajamas in the top drawer."

For the first time since her arrival, Jane smiled. "You don't have to do my laundry, Maura." Her teasing tone coaxed a shy grin from the blonde.

"I don't mind," she answered softly. As she passed, she patted Jane's arm. "You'll get the lights when you're ready." It was less of a question, simply confirming that Jane was welcome to stay, but that she would not linger any longer.

"Yeah." Jane stared after her, unmoving. Her eyes drifted to the front door and back to the hallway that would lead upstairs. There was no real debate and Jane gave a resolute nod. She dropped her keys on the table next to the door and removed her boots. Her blazer was tossed onto the back of the couch as she passed by.

On her way up the stairs, she untucked her shirt and began unbuttoning it. She glanced at the guest room door as she passed, but didn't stop walking until she was outside Maura's bedroom. The door was closed and she was surprised to see her hand tremble as she gently turned the knob.

She listened before pushing it open further and stepped in. A bedside lamp cast a warm glow on the room. Maura was humming softly. Without witnessing it, Jane imagined Maura washing her face before applying ridiculously expensive cold creme. It was one thing that Jane never teased her about, having touched Maura's soft cheek.

Before her confidence could wane, the brunette moved quietly through the room and approached the bed. She hesitated a moment, considering what to do. Realizing it would look more peculiar for her to be standing in a state of flux, she walked around to _her_ side of the bed and stretched out. It presented a picture of calm which belied Jane's inner turmoil.

Though it wasn't entirely unexpected, Maura couldn't decide if Jane's intrusion was welcome. Had she not shown up, there might've been disappointment or hurt. Still, having Jane in her home tonight made her feel raw and vulnerable. There was nothing she could do about it and after a good night's sleep she convinced herself she could compartmentalize.

She slipped off the robe and rehung it on the hook. Her fingers dragged over the light switch as she re-entered the room. Maura was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Jane's presence until she was halfway across the room. "Shit!" she stopped abruptly and brought a hand to her chest.

"Tsk, tsk. Language, Maura." The teasing came naturally and Jane smiled.

Maura took in the site of Jane lying in bed as if it were hers to claim. One arm was folded and tucked behind her head while the other was draped across her stomach. Her undershirt remained mostly tucked in, but the dark oxford was spread open. She watched the steady rise and fall of Jane's chest and idly wondered if it was possible to die of pent up desire.

While Maura's eyes were staring down unfocused, Jane's gaze was completely on Maura. Without the shield provided by a robe, Jane was able to see how the satin nightgown hugged every curve. Workouts, changing rooms, injuries, and other life events made each woman aware of the other's body. However, in the half light, staring at Maura's frozen form, Jane was keenly aware of how much more intimate this was.

Her mind told her to move. To act _natural_. Instead, Maura remained motionless, caught between what she felt she _should_ do and what she _wanted_ to do.

The longer their standoff went, the more nervous Jane became. She felt Maura's discomfort mingle with her own and could stand it no more. "I uh…" she fumbled. "I wanted to tell you goodnight." She winced at how stupid it sounded. "So I'll just…go…now," though she made no immediate effort to leave.

The threat of Jane's departure broke through a fog of indecision. Having Jane in her bed was less frightening than her absence. "No!" She flushed. "I mean…you don't have to…" Maura drew in her bottom lip and turned away, intent on re-closing the bedroom door. The slight distance gave her a boost of confidence. She glanced over her shoulder, "Are you planning to sleep in your clothes?"

"Maybe," she smirked. When their eyes met she felt something pass. Her stomach fluttered and she drew in a shaky breath.

Maura was distracted, studying Jane's response. She wasn't paying attention to her own movements and her toe connected sharply with the edge of the door. "Ow!" Stumbling backwards, she reached blindly for something to catch her fall.

Jane shot up from the bed, launching herself at Maura. She managed to arrive in time to steady the smaller woman before her collapse. A contented sigh slipped past her lips when Maura leaned against her, trying to balance on her sore foot. Without permission, Jane bent down and slipped an arm beneath Maura's knees before lifting her up.

Maura gasped as she was swept off her feet. "I…I stubbed my toe," she volunteered, though it was obvious.

Jane managed to smile, though she was still worried. "I saw." Under Maura's awestruck gaze, she felt invincible. Squeezing her tighter, she smiled when Maura's arm snaked around her neck. Her movements were gentle as she carried the smaller woman over to the bed and set her down. Before pulling away Jane kissed her forehead.

Maura managed to scoot back against the pillows and shifted her legs inward so Jane could sit next to her. Already, the heat from Jane's body was dissipating and left her feeling chilled. When she looked up, her expression softened. "Th..thank you," she managed, surprised by her own shyness.

She could feel the walls between them crumbling. Relieved, Jane studied Maura's face. "You okay?"

The incident was a mild embarrassment, but Maura relaxed against the pillows and smiled back at Jane. "I'll be fine."

"Let me see." Without waiting for permission, Jane pulled Maura's foot into her lap and brushed her fingers across the skin. The touch was gentler than her gruff exterior would indicate. Jane pretended to look serious as she assessed the damage. There was a small pink welt on her big toe and Jane caressed it with her thumb. "Wiggle."

Maura giggled at the touch and eyed Jane with suspicion. "Excuse me?"

"Your toes," Jane said as if it was absurd she had to clarify. "Wiggle them." She watched as Maura moved her toes back and forth several times. "Well," she said, turning back to face her. "I don't think anything's broken, but you'd do well to avoid those fancy shoes for a few days."

"Is that right, doctor?" She couldn't keep the suggestive tone from her voice and felt her pulse quicken.

"Yep." Jane tipped her head to the side. Acting on impulse, she leaned down and pressed her lips to the top of Maura's toes. She missed the surprised gulp and kissed the injured toe once more before straightening. "I should get you some ice."

Maura coughed to clear her voice but it still came out as a squeak. "No."

Given Maura's over-attentiveness to any and all injuries, her objection was surprising. "No?"

"I…it's fine. I think it startled me more than anything." She reached out and patted the space next to her. "C'mere."

Jane hesitated, looking once more at Maura's foot. The blonde nudged her leg, encouraging her to move. Jane chuckled and stood up. On the other side of the bed, she flopped down and rolled onto her side. She slipped her arm beneath the pillow and settled against it, facing Maura.

The blonde's movements were more demure as she shifted to face Jane. Her nightgown wasn't overtly revealing, but she was careful to maintain her modesty. Mimicking Jane's position with the pillow, she looked up and smiled when she saw the other woman watching her.

A strand of hair fell forward and before Maura could pull it back, Jane reached forward. She tucked it behind an ear and slid the silky strands between her fingers. When Maura's eyelids fluttered closed, she was encouraged to continue. Fingertips danced across a bare shoulder, tracing swirls and circles until goosebumps appeared.

Each beat of her heart seemed to erupt like thunder and it took all of her concentration to maintain steady breathing. She opened her eyes and found Jane's alight with affection. Lips curved into a content smile and she reached out, brushing her fingers over the edge of Jane's shirt. Her palm rested against the brunette's chest and felt the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

With her left hand, Jane grazed her knuckles along Maura's side, smiling at the sudden intake of breath. The silence between them was comfortable, but questions still lingered at the edge of her mind. Though she suspected the answers, she couldn't rest without knowing for sure. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "What made you take off tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews, follows, favs. Struggled a bit with this chapter. It just wouldn't end. :) Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 3**

 _"What made you take off tonight?"_

It was a fair question and one she expected. Yet Maura couldn't concentrate on anything but Jane's touch. It sent a delicious shiver through her body and she tried to remember the last time someone made her feel that way.

"Maur?"

The concern in her voice made Maura realize she still hadn't answered. She looked up at the detective with a bashful smile. "You're distracting me."

Jane frowned and pulled her hand away. "Sorry."

Her intention wasn't for Jane to stop and she considered that her flirting techniques might need work. Maura reached for her hand and returned it to her side. "I didn't mean for you to stop."

"Oh." Flooded with nervous energy, Jane wasn't sure how to respond. For several seconds she only focused on her breathing, but when Maura continued to smile, she relaxed. With her thumb she traced over the satiny material, watching the way it wrinkled beneath her touch.

The faint caress made Maura tremble. Though she needed to explain, she wondered if Jane knew the consideration she was giving her response. "I…"

For the second time in several minutes, Maura faltered and Jane lifted her gaze. It was rare to see her friend so vulnerable and it fueled her curiosity. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Maura sighed. "I guess…"

"Really?" Jane blurted out, teasing. She pushed herself up on an elbow and pinched Maura's side, grinning as the blonde squirmed away.

Maura squealed and swatted at Jane, managing to capture her arm, stopping the attack. She rolled onto her back, pulling the brunette with her.

Jane was close enough to breathe the subtle scent of perfume. Her arm was spread across Maura's abdomen with the blonde maintaining a tight hold. "Gonna let me go?"

"Hm mm. You're terrible," she scolded, but couldn't hide her amusement.

Jane watched hazel eyes twinkling back at her, but also saw Maura's fear. Her smile faltered, suspecting she was the cause. "I'm sorry."

The grimness in Jane's features made her own smile fade. Maura sat up, releasing Jane's arm in the process."Why?"

"For earlier tonight. I didn't mean…" She slumped back onto the bed and reached up to rub her face with both hands. "When I mentioned Jack, I wasn't trying to hit a sore spot. You haven't said anything in a while and I just assumed you were over him."

"I am." Maura was met with a confused expression and reached out to brush her fingers across Jane's forearm. "It was a combination of things. Being single never used to bother me, but I've become more aware of my loneliness since Jack left. I don't miss _him_ per se, but I miss the companionship."

"I wish I'd known." Jane grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Actually I wish I wasn't such an ass that I didn't think to ask."

Maura offered a sympathetic smile. "You've had a lot going on too, Jane."

"Not so much that I should miss that you're hurting."

"You are too."

"See? You pick up on stuff and I'm too into…whatever." With effort, she forced herself to look back. "I'm sorry, Maura. I know I've said it before but I'm gonna be a better friend to you."

Another time, the sentiment would've alleviated her swirling emotions. However, at that moment 'friend' echoed in her mind, taunting her. She knew she could let the conversation die out. That Jane would be satisfied it was a moment of weakness and nothing more. Consumed with doubt, she didn't realize Jane was still talking.

"…you and I are a team, you know? I explain pop culture references you don't understand. You tell me when I'm being an asshole…I mean when I'm not trying to be. Otherwise that's a lot to ask of you."

Maura chuckled, "I know."

Jane rolled over, moving closer to Maura. The way she looked back told her there was more left unsaid. Though a part of her feared the answer, Jane owed it to them both to push a little more. She reached up to trace her fingers along Maura's hairline, tucking loose strands behind her ear. "What else?"

Hazel eyes fluttered closed, "Hmm?"

"There's something you aren't telling me." As she thought back over the night, Maura's sullen expression at the bar flashed in her mind. "You know we were just joking around earlier? It wasn't meant to hurt anyone's feelings. Especially yours."

Maura sighed and opened her eyes. "I know that, Jane. It's just…the way you went on about people pining away after someone… It made me sad."

The brunette continued to gently trace Maura's curves, running a finger along her jawline and down the nape of her neck. Her pads tingled at the feel of cool skin and her eyes were drawn to the goosebumps that formed along Maura's shoulder. "You should never feel like that."

It was a loaded comment without Jane realizing it. Maura couldn't help but snort, "It's not that easy."

Though she hadn't said it to upset the blonde, it was clear she did. Jane jerked her head up and looked at Maura. "I didn't mean it like that, I just...I think you're great, Maura. I can't imagine anyone not wanting you. Not wanting to be with you."

A response was bubbling inside her, though she couldn't tell if it was laughter or a sob. That someone could say the words she craved, but have a different meaning behind them made her ache. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey," Jane said softly and lifted Maura's chin. "I mean it. You're the smartest person I've ever met. You've got the biggest heart." She grinned, "Which I know is scientifically improbable or whatever, but we both know you get what I'm trying to say."

"I do." The honesty in Jane's voice caught her off guard and she couldn't stop the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

"That's not supposed to make you cry," she teased and brushed the tears away. Her touch lingered. "Maur?"

Maura reached up and pressed her hand against Jane's, keeping it against her cheek. "I don't want to be in the friend zone anymore," she blurted out.

Even though the comment related to their conversation, Jane couldn't figure out what she meant. The wide-eyed panic on Maura's face made her chuckle. "Okay. If anyone can knock their way out, it's you."

"You say that, but do you even know?" Even as Maura said the words she knew how ridiculous they must sound.

"What don't I know, Maur?"

"What it's like to be crazy about someone and they don't even realize it. To want something so deeply and know it's not going to happen." The tears came faster as she cried out in frustration.

Jane didn't hesitate to pull Maura into her arms. She rolled onto her back and tightened her hold. "Shhh, honey. Whatever it is? Whoever this idiot is? We'll straighten him out. Don't cry." She rubbed her hand over Maura's back and tried to ignore how the smooth skin disappeared beneath satin.

It was Jane's indignant response over Maura's would-be suitor that broke through the devastation. Her body shook with laughter.

"Um…what's happening?" She stilled her motion, but her arms remained snug around Maura.

"I just realized how absurd this is. Such theatrics." She wiped away her tears, but remained cradled against Jane. "Anyway, I don't think you're an idiot," she mumbled.

"Um…thanks?"

Maura stiffened, realizing she'd admitted more than intended. A wordy explanation was already forming, but she managed to stay quiet, waiting to see if Jane would respond. The silence stretched on and she wondered if Jane fell asleep. Before relief could settle her, Jane spoke.

"Wait," she said and pulled back enough to look at Maura. The blonde struggled to keep her face buried in Jane's chest. "You mean…I…I'm the…" she trailed off.

"Please don't go." Maura's plea was just above a whisper. "I never meant for this… I'm so sorry, Jane."

Jane swallowed and collected her thoughts. She felt Maura tense in her arms and tightened their embrace. "I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not sorry. Just…" There was wonderment in her voice, as she considered the confession. "Really?"

Maura was flush with embarrassment and groaned. "This is not how I imagined telling you."

Jane grinned and tried to catch Maura's eyes, but the blonde continued to hide her face. "Oh yeah? How'd you think it would happen?"

The teasing tone in Jane's voice forced Maura to sit up and look at her. The fear she'd expected weren't there. Only a wide smile. She shook her head, frazzled by the moment. "I really didn't plan on telling you."

"Liar."

Maura was annoyed by Jane's accusation. "What?"

Jane scooted up to lean against the headboard and encouraged Maura to sit next to her. They both faced forward, shoulders brushing. "Maybe you didn't plan on it, but you just said it's not how you imagined it. So you've thought about it."

Maura lifted her hands, covering her face as she shook her head. "Always the detective," she muttered.

"Well…yeah."

Maura dropped her hands into her lap and leaned her head against Jane's shoulder. "God. This is embarrassing enough. Can we just…"

Jane slipped an arm behind Maura and pulled her closer. She waited until Maura relaxed against her then said, "I'm not trying to make you feel weird. I just…" Her voice softened, "I'd like to know."

Jane's tenderness surprised her and she sighed. "I'm not really one for grand gestures. They're romantic in novels, but seem so…I don't know." She shook her head. "I always thought if it happened it would just be…normal."

Her lips rested against Maura's forehead, breath tickling her skin as she spoke. "I'm gonna push right past you reading trashy novels because I'm curious what you define as normal."

Maura scrunched her nose, considering the question. "I don't know."

Jane huffed. "Maura? You've planned every detail of your funeral. Your _funeral_. There is no way you don't have a clear idea of how this would go."

Avoidance tactics weren't working, so Maura took a deep breath and reached for Jane's free hand. Her fingers brushed across the knuckles and she joined them together, resting them against Jane's stomach. "I imagined one night I'd walk you out and you'd linger in the doorway."

Jane squeezed her hand. "I do that now."

"You do," she smiled. "We'd end up talking about something silly. I'd suggest you stay. You'd do your usual speech about how you should go, but instead you'd lean closer and we'd…" Maura trailed off, the flush of her cheeks betraying her fantasy.

"For someone who's enjoyed talking about sex as long as I've known you, you're surprisingly shy at the moment."

"It's different with you," she admitted. "I don't wanna scare you off."

She pulled her hand free and lifted Maura's chin. Her pulse quickened as she leaned closer. Whispering, "Do I seem afraid?" Not waiting for a response, she brushed her lips against Maura's. It was the faintest touch then she pulled back.

Maura rubbed her thumb over Jane's bottom lip. "Jane."

"I thought it would be after a really hard case or something equally dramatic. I like your way better." Without giving Maura time to react, Jane pushed forward, closing the distance again.

For a brief moment, Maura was unable to move. The heat of Jane's body pressed against her side. Soft lips teased her own. When she heard her name, Maura finally broke from her thoughts.

Jane was afraid she'd been too bold when Maura remained stiff against her. Her kisses were soft, teasing, as she waited for the other woman to react. It took several more seconds for Maura to respond. She felt fingers claw at her side and managed to slide down the bed while pulling Maura on top of her.

Slow kisses heated up. Hovering over Jane, Maura dropped her head to kiss along her jaw until she reached her ear. She nipped the lobe and traced the edge with her tongue, smiling as Jane groaned. The brunette grasped her hips, pulling Maura against her. Maura continued lower, peppering Jane's chest with soft, leisurely kisses. "Maura," she groaned, tangling fingers in her hair.

Maura slipped a leg between Jane's and used her knee to propel up. The responding gasp fueled her and she resumed kissing Jane's neck, slowly moving higher until she reached her mouth. Without breaking their kiss, Maura tightened her grasp on Jane's shirt, balling it into her fist. She pulled at Jane as she rolled backwards, and groaned when the taller woman settled against her. Fingers moved under Jane's tank top, teasing the skin just beneath her waistline.

Jane struggled to focus, but each new touch started a shiver through her body. There were several awkward shifts before they synchronized their movements, rocking against each other with growing desire. The edge of Jane's belt buckle dug into Maura's stomach and she tried with little success to get more comfortable. Without breaking their kiss, the blonde reached between them, fumbling to release the strap.

The hands on her belt startled Jane and she slowed her movements. Leaning down to kiss Maura's nose, she couldn't help but tease, "Well well, Dr. Isles…"

Maura looked up at Jane's darkened eyes twinkling back at her. She shook her head, but returned the smile. "Your buckle is digging into me."

"Oh!" Jane started to pull away, but Maura's hands held her in place.

Without the distraction of Jane's kisses, Maura was able to unbuckle the belt without a problem and pulled it through the loops with one tug. She tossed it onto the floor and looked up at Jane. "Where were we?"

Blonde hair was wild on the pillow and Maura's cheeks were flushed. Jane couldn't remember a time when she looked more beautiful and her earlier hesitation was forgotten. She shifted to the side, freeing one hand to begin a gentle exploration of Maura's body.

Jane's fingers were eager, clutching at her side for brief seconds as they journeyed higher. Maura held her breath, trying not to rush the tentative touches. When Jane's hand paused at the underside of her breast, she dragged her teeth along her bottom lip, willing Jane to continue.

Lost in the moment, Jane watched the steady rise and fall of Maura's chest. She felt Maura arch up, pushing herself against Jane's hand. Despite her fear, she turned her wrist, cupping a breast in her palm.

"Mmm," she gasped as Jane's thumb began tracing light circles around her nipple.

Jane was becoming dizzy from Maura's moans. She pinched the nub between her fingers, feeling the satin slide against her skin as the nipple beneath hardened into a point.

"God, Jane." Maura's hands wrestled with Jane's outer shirt, causing their ministrations to stop for a moment. She struggled with the sleeves, forcing Jane to break contact with her body. As soon as she was freed, Maura tossed the shirt aside and pulled the brunette closer.

Cool air tickled her newly exposed skin and she moved against Maura, soaking in her warmth. Her left hand inched it's way up Maura's leg, squeezing and scratching the skin. When she reached the hem of the nightgown she paused, slipping her fingers beneath to resume her journey. Her touch went higher until she reached Maura's hip. The lack of barrier sobered her quickly and she groaned.

Her remaining control was slipping and Jane fought to calm herself. "We shouldn't do this," she said, breathless.

The words stung as if she'd been slapped. Maura couldn't stop the hot tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Seeing her reaction, Jane reached up to brush away strands of hair and cupped her cheek. "No. No, no, no. I meant…right now." She paused to give Maura a quick peck. "We definitely need to continue this, but I," embarrassed, she tried to look away.

Maura steered Jane's face back until they were once again looking at one another. "What?"

"I don't," she closed her eyes and sighed. "I've never done _this_ on a first date." Heat flooded her face and she rolled off of Maura as she began to babble. "I realize this isn't a date, but I'd kinda like to do that. Get dressed up and take you out. I just…I've wanted this for so long and I wanna go slow."

She knew how hard it was for Jane to admit her feelings and was touched by the confession. "I think that's very sweet."

Jane shook her head. "It's silly."

Maura leaned over to kiss her shoulder and stretched an arm across Jane's stomach. "It's not." The other slipped beneath her pillow and curved around it. She ran her toes up and down Jane's calf.

"I know it's stupid, but…this part," she paused to kiss the tip of Maura's nose and grinned. "The first kisses and touches…They'll never happen again so we should take our time to enjoy them. If that's okay?"

There was a heaviness to Jane's words and she was excited and fearful to consider their implications. Content to imagine a future together, she left her questions for another day. Arousal still had her heart beating fast, but she'd slowed her breathing."Not too long?"

Jane chuckled, "Definitely not too long." Their bodies remained tangled together and Jane drew random patterns across Maura's back. After a few minutes she sat up, breaking them apart.

Maura frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I uh…I didn't know if I should go to the guest room."

She lunged forward, grabbing at Jane's arm and pulling her back down. "Don't you dare leave this bedroom."

Relieved, Jane leaned over to kiss her. "Okay. I'm just gonna get changed."

Maura watched her retreat to the bathroom and sighed when the door clicked shut. She slid beneath the covers and collapsed on the pillows. Her hand rested over her heart and she smiled at the closed door. "Jane Rizzoli, you are more than I dared imagine."

She started to roll over and noticed Jane's shirt hanging off the side of the bed. Maura reached for it, pressing it against her face. Each breath filled her with Jane's familiar scent. When the door opened moments later, she tried to toss it away.

Jane wore a cocky grin as she walked closer, laughing. "I saw that."

Previous sleepovers had Jane in a faded t-shirt and some kind of pajama bottoms. When she emerged wearing only her tank top and underwear, Maura wondered how she'd make it through the night.

Jane pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. She looked over and was concerned to see the blonde staring up at the ceiling. "Maur?"

"Mmm?" she answered without looking over.

"C'mon. It was cute." Maura still made no effort to move and Jane felt uncomfortable in the silence. "You know if you reach over and turn out the light then you can…"

Maura waited for Jane to finish, but when the sentence hung between them, curiosity won out. "What?"

Pleased to have Maura's attention, Jane gave a sheepish grin. "I was gonna say something about sniffing me but that sounds weird."

Her own awkwardness forgotten, Maura giggled. She leaned over and flipped off the light. Jane scooted behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Maura relaxed into the embrace and pulled Jane's arm tighter. "This is nice."

"Yep," Jane agreed, kissing her neck. "Night, Maur'."


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Saturday morning arrived with an early phone call that dragged them from slumber while it was still dark outside. A body was discovered in the underbrush of a nearby park and their weekend was swept away by the investigation. The two women shared fleeting moments, mostly surrounding the case.

Thursday morning Jane had a moment to catch her breath. While Korsak was stuck on the phone, she offered to follow up with the lab. Her eagerness was barely contained and he waved her off with a smirk.

As Jane neared Maura's office, she slowed her steps. Outside the door she lingered out of sight, observing. Maura's attention shifted between an open file and her laptop. A pair of reading glasses slipped down her nose and she nudged them up with a fingertip. Jane's stomach fluttered and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Hey."

Maura looked up and grinned. The detective took a few steps inside and closed the door, before resting against the frame. She wondered what revelations about the case required a private meeting and her brow furrowed. "Hi. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Closed door?"

"Oh, um…yeah." Her face heated up, too embarrassed to confess her true intentions. "Thought a few minutes of quiet would be nice."

Maura removed her glasses and set them in the open eyeglass container. She stood up and walked around her desk, folder in hand. Unsure how to greet Jane, she stopped several inches away and held out the file. "I was going to call you. Toxicology reports are complete on your victim."

Jane accepted the folder, but didn't open it. "Thanks."

Her disinterest in the results were concerning and Maura studied her carefully. Jane's hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and her rumpled shirt was coming untucked on one side. "Have you slept?"

"Not much. I'm running on coffee and powdered donuts." As soon as the words left her mouth, Jane stiffened, preparing for a lecture.

Maura frowned, "I should've brought you something."

Caught in the blonde's orbit, Jane leaned forward. Her voice was soft, "You don't have to do that."

"I know. I also know that despite your protests, you function better on non-processed foods."

"Brain food?" Jane teased.

Maura chuckled. "Something like that. If you're not here to pester me about the labs, to what do I owe the honor?"

"We've barely seen each other since…" She broke eye contact but the shy grin hinted at what she meant.

The sweet confession made Maura dizzy, but she couldn't resist prodding the detective. "We often go days without much interaction during a case."

"That was before I had your tongue in my mouth."

Jane's boldness surprised her and she gasped. Images of their night together flashed through her mind. "I've missed you too."

Jane angled closer and whispered, "Do you have any idea the things I imagine when you're dressed like that?"

Maura suppressed a groan. She clutched at Jane's hips, steadying herself. "I've worn this dress several times, Jane. I don't recall you acting out of character on any of those occasions."

"Just because I never acted on impulse, doesn't mean I wasn't daydreaming." She waggled her eyebrows and grinned. "Each time I wanted to pull you over to the couch and…" Unable to vocalize her thoughts, she threw her head back and sighed. "God, Maur. A few days away from you and you've reduced me to a fourteen year old boy."

Maura slid her arms around Jane's waist and drew her closer. "You certainly don't kiss like one."

Those words were enough to propel Jane into action. She leaned down and captured Maura's lips, causing her to moan. Rather than deepen it, Jane shifted to the corner of her mouth. The trail continued along her jaw, alternating a faint nip followed by an open kiss. She nuzzled Maura's neck and breathed deeply, becoming drunk on Maura's perfume. "God you smell amazing."

As she lost herself in Jane's touch, Maura felt exhilarated. It reminded her of the weightlessness she experienced the first time she rode a rollercoaster. She turned her head, inviting Jane to continue her exploration. "Mmm."

"When this case is finished, we're taking vacation. I don't intend to come up for air for at least a week."

Maura chuckled and tangled her fingers in dark, wavy hair. "I'll be impressed if you can stay out more than two days."

"There's plenty to keep me occupied." She moved closer, kissing lower until her mouth lingered over Maura's chest. Lips dusted across the constellation of freckles, teasing the skin and causing the blonde to tighten her hold.

Each sensation caused her body to tingle with excitement. With reluctance, she pushed Jane away, but kept a hand on her shoulder. "You make it very difficult to focus on work."

Jane grinned. "That's the idea."

Maura slid her palm down so it rested against Jane's chest. The rapid beat was steady against her and she imagined it mimicked her own. She gave Jane a quick kiss and sighed. "I'm all yours the minute we finish this case."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

Unable to resist a little torment, she gave Jane a sultry smirk. "You can hold me wherever you like, detective."

Jane's lips parted, but she couldn't speak. She swallowed hard.

Pleased by the response, Maura decided they should return to the matter at hand. She lifted Jane's arm, reminding her of the file she still clutched. "Did I mention lab results? I'm not sure they'll facilitate an arrest."

Every part of her wanted to remain with Maura, but the job never waited. With reluctance she nodded. "Alright. Back to business."

Maura sat on the edge of her desk, pleased when Jane sat next to her, their arms brushing. "No signs of alcohol in his bloodstream."

Jane flipped open the report, confirming the results herself. "None?" She glanced up to Maura, puzzled by the revelation.

"No." Maura pointed to another area of the report. "An examination of his organs showed no sign of liver damage either."

"So not a reckless alcoholic?" Jane suspected the answer, but wanted to hear Maura's definitive explanation.

"I understand he was presented as a chronic drinker and was allegedly drunk the night he died." Maura took the file from Jane, waving it between them. "These results show not only were there no signs of an alcohol problem, but at most he was a casual drinker."

"And definitely wasn't driving drunk that night."

"Certainly not."

"Are there other things…" Jane paused, trying to come up with a way to ask her question. "I know there are medical reasons why someone might appear drunk to an outside observer."

"True. There were no signs of any drug, legal or otherwise, in his system. Nor did I detect any health problems that would exhibit as drunken behavior."

"Which means his roommate lied to me," her jaw tightened.

Watching Jane shift to detective mode was oddly arousing. It always amazed her how she was tender one moment and detached the next. "You'll be questioning the roommate I gather?"

For a moment, Jane's mind was drawn away from solving her case. Maura's eyes were twinkling as she stared back wishing she didn't have to leave. "I believe I'll be reserving one of our fine interrogation rooms for him."

The doctor chuckled and reached out to brush her fingers over Jane's. "Go get your man," she teased. "Lunch?"

Jane frowned. "I'm gonna be tied up with this for at least the next few hours." Watching Maura's expression falter brought an unexpected hatred for her job in that moment. "What about dinner?"

Maura brightened. "I'd love to have dinner." She paused and crinkled her nose. "Wait. Have I just agreed to a meal that's delivered through a window?"

"To think I was gonna cook for you." Jane dropped her gaze, pretending to be disappointed.

"Mmm…I'll believe it when I see it." She caressed Jane's cheek with her thumb. "You're exhausted. What about a raincheck on cooking? We'll pick something up on the way home?"

"You're perfect." She bent over to kiss Maura's cheek before walking to the door.

"Jane?"

Already a step into the hall, she paused to look back. "Yeah?"

"I…" she hesitated. The silence made her feel foolish, but instead of mocking Jane beamed.

"I know," she whispered. "Me too."

With that, Maura watched Jane disappear from view. She dropped into her chair with a heavy sigh. Dinner was a long way off.

* * *

After Jane left the morgue, she returned to the bullpen to update Korsak on the findings. They reread witness statements and compared the timetable outlined in Maura's report with the one provided by the victim's roommate.

It took hours to organize everything, but that afternoon a twenty-something man with shaggy hair sat shaking in the interrogation room. Jane knew without question he was guilty and applied steady pressure until he finally cracked.

The usual rush she felt when a case was brought to resolution was absent. His tear-filled confession left her disappointed and sad. Jane sat at her desk in silence after he was escorted to booking. Her attention was on the paperwork and she said little the remainder of the day.

"Everything okay over there?"

Jane lifted her head to find Korsak staring at her with concern. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess I don't get it."

He gave a nod of understanding. "People kill for less."

"Jealousy is such a shitty motive. They were friends for years. Then they both like the same girl and bam. He flips out and stages a car wreck to eliminate the competition."

"Men have been doing crazy things over women since the beginning of time."

Jane considered how often she drove herself crazy over Maura. Despite the pangs of jealousy she'd felt in the past, she never attacked someone to gain Maura's affections. "And I will never understand it."

Korsak tossed his pen onto a stack of papers. "I need a real cup of coffee. You want something?"

"Nah. If I have another cup, I might start vibrating. Don't tell Maura."

He laughed as he stood up. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Alone, Jane returned to her report, struggling to complete the final pages. Caught up in the work, she missed the steady click-clack of heels approaching.

Maura tsked when she saw Jane slumped over her desk. "That's terrible for your back."

The voice startled her, but Jane smiled at the interruption. "Maybe, but it saves my ass."

Maura tipped her head to the side. "I can't imagine how that's true."

"I meant it literally. This chair is awful. Leaning over saves my tailbone." She watched hazel eyes brighten and held up a hand. "I know what you're thinking and no."

"Jane," she huffed.

Her petulance caused Jane to smirk but she wouldn't cave. "Maura. You cannot buy me a chair. If the guys didn't steal it the first day then they'd just make fun of me."

"I…" she began to protest.

"No."

Maura frowned. "Fine."

"That pout doesn't have the effect on me that you believe it does."

She sat on the corner of Jane's desk and swung her legs into Jane's personal space. Once she had the detective's full attention she inched closer. Her warm breath tickled Jane's neck and she felt the other woman shiver. "Are you sure?"

Jane's eyes widened and she watched Maura sit up, a lecherous grin on her face. "You…I…" Her fumbling only served to further the blonde's amusement. "You're bad."

"Yes," she said and brushed her leg against Jane's. "But I'm very, _very_ good at it."

The air rushed from her lungs in a silent whoosh. Unable to come up with a witty response, Jane could only blink. Her cheeks grew hot and she scooted backwards in her chair. She turned her attention to the loose papers scattered in front of her. After stacking them neatly she slipped them into the bottom drawer and turned the lock. As she stood up, she pocketed the keys.

Though pleased by Jane's nonverbal response, Maura was disappointed when the taller woman pulled away. Her lips tightened as she crossed her arms and glared at Jane.

Jane finished straightening her desk and tucked in her chair. She gave a surprised gasp when she noticed Maura's expression. "Are you really mad about the chair?"

The innocent expression on Jane's face created doubt and forced Maura to rethink her suspicions. She chastised herself for acting rash. It was possible Jane was rushing through her closing time routine so they could leave. "No." With concentrated effort she relaxed and managed a smile. Her knuckles brushed down the inside of Jane's arm. "I'm hoping we're still on for dinner."

Her shoulders slumped and she looked away. "I'm not sure I can."

It felt like Jane was brushing her off. Whenever they touched, the brunette was quick to put space between them. Maura's stomach churned at the nervousness Jane was exhibiting. Earlier, she seemed unconcerned with anyone seeing them together. However, that was on Maura's turf, not Jane's. The mismatched response made her bristle.

Jane watched Maura's smile fade and her body go rigid. It was as though Maura was closing herself off and Jane couldn't figure out why. "What's wrong?"

It was the first time in their friendship that Jane appeared embarrassed by their relationship. The way the detective's eyes darted around the room, scanning for possible spies, made her nauseous. "Really Jane?"

Her attention was still on the area around them so Jane missed Maura's growing irritation. "Yeah, really." She stepped closer, but was surprised when the blonde moved away. Jane looked at her, puzzled.

Maura didn't try to keep the edge out of her voice. "If my presence causes you discomfort, I can leave."

Jane chortled, caught between concern and amusement. "What?"

The burn of tears threatened her, but Maura took a deep breath to steady herself. When she felt settled enough to respond, her words were clipped. "You're searching the room like you're afraid someone will see us together."

Unsure how to respond, Jane stood frozen as Maura put more space between them. "I wasn't…" Her excuse was interrupted.

"I came to ask if you were ready to leave but I've lost my appetite." Maura rummaged through her purse until she pulled out her keys.

Though she felt guilty, Jane couldn't help ribbing her. "For someone that doesn't guess, you've got an impressive imagination." She couldn't tell if Maura wanted to cry or scream, but knew she had to act quickly. "I was looking for Korsak and he just walked in. Will you wait a minute? I gotta talk to him and then we're gonna come back to this."

If a clear exit was available, Maura would've fled the minute Jane turned. Worried she'd appear more foolish, she conceded. "Fine." She settled against Jane's desk and watched her approach the older detective.

Korsak shoved the pile of folders to one side to make room for his coffee. He'd noticed the exchange between the women and decided it best to appear busy. Jane ground the tip of her shoe against the floor. "Hey, um…"

He glanced up to catch Jane fidgeting and tried to remember the last time he'd seen her like that. No memories came to mind and he shifted his gaze to Maura. The doctor was ready to bolt and he covered his amusement with a cough. Nodding towards the blonde, he scrutinized Jane. "Whadja do this time?"

Aware he was teasing she responded with a slight smile. "Misunderstanding."

"Mmm…I have three failed marriages full of those."

"Um... I said I'd finish the paperwork tonight, but could it wait until morning?"

It was hard to cover his surprise but he managed a casual shrug. "I don't think I've ever witnessed you ask to leave work, but yeah. Get out of here."

Relief flooded her body and she visibly relaxed. "Thanks Korsak."

He settled into his chair and inched closer to his desk. Without looking up he managed one last poke. "Word of advice? Apologize now. It's quicker."

Jane chuckled and nodded. She took a deep breath and turned her attention to Maura. Though it appeared some of the anger faded, she was greeted with a wall of cool detachment. Jane reached for her jacket and slipped it on as she prepared to leave. Maura still hadn't spoken and she steeled herself against possible rejection. "Baby? You ready?"

Only Jane could shock the anger and disappointment out of her. Unable to hide her shock, Maura regarded her with confusion. Korsak was looking down at the work in front of him, but she noticed a faint smile. "Jane?"

Relieved that Maura was talking, Jane continued. "We're gonna miss getting a good table if we don't get a move on." She held out a hand and waited until Maura's fingers slipped between her own. They maneuvered toward the exit and paused at the elevators. "I'm driving."

The declaration snapped Maura from her fog. "Wait? Why?"

"I thought we'd go out to celebrate and I wanna eat before midnight. If I drive then you can call and get us a reservation somewhere."

She'd expected a belligerent response, but when Jane offered a logical explanation, Maura had no argument. "Oh."

Jane laughed and squeezed her hand. "Yeah. _Oh_." Without looking back, she called out as the doors opened. "Night, Korsak."

"Night ladies."

Without deliberation, Jane's hand slid around Maura's waist as she led them into the empty elevator. They waited in silence for the doors to close. Jane rocked forward on her feet and then slowly backwards. Her touch never wavered, but she was too nervous to face Maura.

Once the doors shut, the car began to move down. Maura stepped out of Jane's hold only to throw her arms around the taller woman's neck. Their lips crashed together and Jane stumbled, bracing herself against the wall as she wrapped her arms around Maura.

They continued the passionate embrace until their ride came to an abrupt stop. Jane broke away, gasping for breath. She rested her forehead against Maura's and reached up to stroke her hair. "I…wow. What um…What was that for?"

"I've reconsidered my feelings regarding a grand gesture."

Jane laughed and tugged her in for another kiss. The doors started to close and she thrust out an arm to keep them open for Maura to exit. Jane wrapped an arm around her shoulders, allowing the blonde to lead them through the garage.

They walked in stride to Maura's car. Outside the driver's door, Maura whirled around, chagrined. "I'm sorry for before. I thought you were embarrassed to be close to me."

She tipped her head to the side, softening when she noticed fear reflected in Maura's expression. "I'd never…" The rush of emotions formed a lump in her throat and she paused to calm herself. "You are incredible and I'm grateful you're in my life. If I let a few little rumors keep us apart then I'd be an idiot."

"You're really okay with all this." It wasn't a question, but her tone held a certain wonderment at Jane's sense of calm.

As words didn't come easily to her, Jane let actions speak instead. She leaned in and brushed her lips against Maura's. It was meant to be a light reassurance, but a spark of desire coursed through her. She pinned Maura to the car with her own body and groaned against her mouth.

When she pulled away, Jane gave her a tender smile and watched how Maura swayed slightly, eyes closed. "Satisfied? I mean we can do it in front of my mother. It'll make the rounds by morning."

Maura giggled and grabbed the edges of Jane's blazer to pull her closer. "That won't be necessary."

"Good," Jane showed clear relief. "Not that I wouldn't, but Ma's in my business enough already. What are you thinking about food?"

Maura gave a sly look and didn't try hiding her lascivious expression. Eyes trailed leisurely over Jane's body. "Well," she paused to ensure she had Jane's attention. "What about breakfast in bed? At your place."

Jane missed the suggestive tone and started to protest. "That's fine for tomorrow but what about ton…" The blonde stared at her with disbelief until she figured out what she meant. "Oh!" Without another word, she rushed to the other side of the car and slipped into the passenger seat without protest.

Her laughter echoed through the parking garage and she shook her head with amusement at Jane's response. "Take that _friend zone_."

* * *

A/N: It's the end of the road. Hope you enjoyed the story and how it wrapped up. Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, reviews. I've appreciated them so much. Until next time...


End file.
